


The King and His Slave

by rougewinter



Series: A Million Different Roads (Still Lead Me To You) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Filthy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a future where Greg frequents a virtual reality place and goes on many <s>porn filled</s> adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Slave

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is based on this manga I read ages ago called Invoke (thank you Alphera for remembering it) where character A keeps meeting character B in different virtual reality universes and character B always has his way with character A. This is really just so I can write porny Mystrade AUs in one cohesive universe. 
> 
> Beta'ed by: [Alphera](http://alphera.livejournal.com/)

Greg forced himself to breathe evenly as he was led down a large dining hall, focusing his mind on the feel of thick leather collar around his neck and his bare feet on the cold uneven stone floor rather than the way the hundred pairs of eyes stared hungrily at his naked body.

He shivered as he felt the lascivious gazes rake over his skin, hating the way they stared at him as if they wanted to touch and taste every inch of him. Despite this, his cock stood erect between his legs, bobbing with each step he took. He had been prepared for a show, his body cleaned of the dirt and filth of his travels with scented oils. The other slaves in the baths made sure he was ready, his opening made slick and loose while his cock was worked by hands and mouths to stand stiff and proud. They put a ring on the base of his length, making him curse before they paraded him out to the hungry and eager crowd. 

The people and the long wide tables overflowing with food blurred around him, his mind keenly aware of the man he was being led towards. Greg and the two slaves that flanked him stopped in front of the raised throne at the end of the long room where the king sat, draped in rich reds and gold. The king’s cool, hard stare should have made Greg’s cock wilt but only served to make him harder. Greg swallowed as he averted his eyes when he met the king’s gaze, his eyes downcast and focusing on the way his red, sensitive member twitched against his stomach, a thin line of cum oozing from the tip. 

The slave to Greg’s right nudged his shoulder lightly, signalling him to move towards their king. Greg obeyed, taking the few steps forward to stand between the king’s spread legs. He risked looking directly into the king’s blue-grey eyes, his breath catching at the dark hungry look in them. Greg shivered, unable to look away from the desire in the king’s eyes when the king’s hand traced over his skin, skimming over his inner thighs teasingly, barely grazing over his painfully stiff cock as the hand moved up his torso. 

Greg felt himself flush when the king’s nail brushed against his erect nipple, before the king’s hand cradled the space between Greg’s nape and shoulder, urging the slave to his knees. 

Greg looked up at his king, watching soft brown locks fall over the king’s eyes as the most powerful man in the room rubbed circles over his throat. The king’s lips ticked slightly upwards in amusement, before he commanded Greg to suck his cock. 

Greg felt his mouth water when he was allowed to peel back the fine cloth of the king’s garments to reveal the hard length between His Majesty’s thighs. He took no time in placing his warm, slick mouth on the shaft, trailing his tongue over the heated, red flesh as he sucked his king down. 

He heard a moan from the man as he worked his hands and lips over the member, feeling the other man’s grip on his hair as he was guided to take more. Greg closed his eyes, savouring the taste and texture of the man. He felt the head of the king’s erection hit the back of his throat and made sure to coat every part of the skin with his spit. Greg took delight in the way the king’s thigh muscles seemed to spasm under his touch, as if the king was trying not to buck up against him despite how much Greg wanted to take the powerful man apart with his mouth. 

“That’s it,” He heard the king say, the man’s voice cutting through the haze of pleasure that Greg was experiencing. “Get me ready for you. Nice and wet.” The thought that he was going to get fucked by this impressive cock had Greg moaning and sucking with renewed enthusiasm. 

After a few more vigorous bobs of his head, the grip in Greg’s hair tightened before he was pulled off, a whine escaping his lips at not being able to taste more of the salty pre-come from the king’s cock. 

“Please.” Greg heard himself say, eyes half-closed in lust. “Please, I need-” 

The king gave a soft amused hum as he stood up, guiding Greg to stand as well. The king commanded Greg to turn around, to give their audience a show, and Greg couldn’t contain the mix of shame and excitement that coursed through him at the idea of being watched as they fucked. 

He did as commanded, watching the hungry eyes of the crowd take in his aroused and flushed form. He felt the solid presence of his king behind him, the thick, wet cock sliding teasingly over the back of his thighs and the crease of his ass. Everyone would see the way the king took his pleasure from Greg’s body; would look on with wonder and jealousy at how Greg earned the privilege to be fucked by the king.

Greg shivered as the king motioned the two other slaves forward. Both men went down on their knees in front of him, hands moving along the back of Greg’s thighs, his hips and pelvis, lightly grazing their fingers over Greg’s stiff length. One slave urged Greg to lift his leg over a shoulder, the slave’s fingers somehow coated with oil, slipping in easily into Greg’s puckered entrance. Greg lost his balance, but the king’s hands came out to help steady him. His Majesty murmured soothing words of endearment, which was why Greg was unprepared for the way both slaves started taking turns sucking his oversensitive shaft.

Greg gasped, spots dancing in his vision as the slaves licked and sucked and stroked him, his breath coming out ragged as he felt two fingers from each slave fuck his hole. He keened as one of the slaves rubbed the soft bundle of nerves inside him, causing Greg to tilt his head back against his king’s shoulder, lost in pleasure. He arched his back when the king’s hands came up to rub his pert nipples in time with the fingers in his ass and the tongues and lips on his cock. 

The king purred filthy words in Greg’s ear, about how the slaves were just getting Greg ready, and how he couldn’t wait to feel the smooth tight heat of Greg taking him in as the slave was slowly fucked in front of their guests. Greg shuddered when the king nibbled on his ear, promising to fuck him so deep that Greg wouldn’t be able to walk for days. 

Greg barely heard himself begging over the wet noises of his cock and ass being pleasured, his mind a haze of euphoria at how the king’s member was brushing so close to his hole that he could practically feel it catching against the edges. 

“Please,” Greg gasped out as he tried to wiggle his hips to get the king’s length in him. “Please, Myc-“ 

He was silenced by three of the king’s fingers in his mouth, the smooth digits pressing down on his tongue. Greg shut his eyes and sucked on them, hoping to get his desperation across. 

The fingers in his ass pulled back enough to spread his cheeks, thumbs playing along his perineum as oil and pre-come mixed at the base of his cock. One of the slaves took hold of the king’s shaft, gave it a few tugs before guiding the length into Greg’s eager hole. All the while, the king’s hands stayed splayed on Greg’s hips, holding him steady and upright. 

Greg cursed against the king’s hand, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the intense pleasure of _finally_ being filled. The process was slow, the king moving back and forth in shallow thrusts as he worked his way into Greg. The slaves on their knees peppered Greg’s trembling thighs with light licks and nips just as the king bottomed out. The king held Greg possessively as he started to slowly move their hips, hotly whispering how beautifully Greg opened up for him, how Greg’s ass was just perfectly tight and was so greedy for the king’s cock and cum, how everyone was so jealous of Greg and how they wanted to be the one the king fucked and to feel the king inside them. 

Greg felt his spit fall past his chin as he sucked on the king’s fingers, his arms reaching behind him to hold on as the king set a steady, punishing pace. Greg felt his toes curl when the slaves moved back to his leaking cock, also paying attention to his heavy balls and the edges of where the king was pounding into his ass. Greg keened when a particularly hard thrust caused the king’s member to press against his prostate, making him dance close to the edge but unable to achieve completion because of the tight ring around his cock. 

When one of the slaves playfully licked the tip of Greg’s throbbing red cock, Greg blacked out for a moment. 

When he regained consciousness, he had both feet on the ground and the king’s pace had slowed, coming to a halt with a final deep slide that had the king’s pelvis pressed flat against Greg’s backside. Greg huffed softly against the fingers still in his mouth, slightly put out at missing the king coming in him, the evidence of the king’s completion running down the back of his thighs. 

The king pulled his hand away from Greg’s lips, freeing the man's mouth as he moved the wet digits down to Greg’s still rigid cock. Greg hissed when the king undid the clasp of the ring. The men at their feet backed away slightly, looking up at the king and his slave with eager gazes. 

The king quickly ran his thumb over the dripping head, collecting the fluid there before taking Greg’s length in a loose hold. The slick hand slid over Greg’s cock once, not enough to bring Greg to climax. Greg moaned, hips shifting to chase after the hand as it playfully moved away every time he grazed against the palm. 

“You want to come?” The king asked while his other hand on Greg’s abdomen kept Greg firmly in place. Greg felt himself nodding vigorously as he tried to arch against the king’s hold, breath catching as he felt the king’s member still inside him, sliding against his inner walls with every wriggle. 

“Very well.” The king said, as if he was granting Greg a boon, and kept his hand steady for Greg to fuck into. 

Greg’s breathing was uneven as he moved against the fist, feeling the king’s cock starting to stiffen within him once more with his jerky movements. The king must have felt he was close, since the hand gave a hard squeeze that had Greg finally spilling over the edge, spattering the faces of the two slaves with his essence. 

Greg swallowed, feeling his cock give a slight twitch at the erotic sight of the slaves chasing after the last drops of his cum from their lips. 

He felt the king pull out of him, shuddering at the sudden emptiness. The king turned Greg’s face and Greg found himself melting into a deep kiss that the king bestowed on him. Greg was pressed against the king, his thigh brushing up against the king’s half-hard, but no longer insistent, cock. 

He gasped when he felt one of the slaves’ tongue against his ass, probing deep in search of the king’s cum. Greg closed his eyes and even though exhaustion was close at hand, he still pressed back against the talented mouth, eager to have the tongue reach deeper inside him. 

The king chuckled as he held Greg close, lips brushing against Greg’s forehead. 

“You are insatiable.” Mycroft whispered in wonder as hands trailed down Greg’s firm back to squeeze his slave’s bottom. “But we really are out of time, my dear.” 

Greg sighed, holding their bodies close in a silent farewell as their surroundings started to fade away. 

Greg woke slowly to dim white lights, eyes slowly adjusting to the familiar surroundings of the establishment. He took the now translucent visor off, placing it on the nearby table as he gingerly got to his feet. He winced when he felt the wet patch on his pants and moved to change into the spare clothes he brought with him. 

As he exited the small room and made his way to the front desk, he saw the blonde receptionist smile at him

“I trust your session went well, Mr. Gregson?” 

“Can’t complain.” Greg said with a small shrug, giving his usual answer to her usual question. 

“Good. Same time next week?” She asked as she accepted the credits from Greg. 

Greg smiled, taking his chip back once the service was paid for, knowing a response was not necessary. 

Lestrade stepped out of the nondescript building into the brisk London air. He bundled himself in his coat as he made his way back to his lonely flat, the deep feeling of emptiness inside of him abated for the time being. 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, the gang lives in a future where virtual reality (VR) rooms are a thing. Whether or not Mycroft here is real, or is just a construct of his imagination ~~and repressed urges~~ , is yet to be determined. 
> 
> Suggestions for future VR/AU scenes are welcome. ;)


End file.
